


You need a hole to fill and I'm here to fill it

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch intercepts his Stars captain's mail and heads to the SCG to rescue Australia's Test series against India.
Kudos: 2





	You need a hole to fill and I'm here to fill it

Australia were in trouble. 

They'd just lost in Melbourne. They were in danger of losing more games this year than Carlton. 

Enter one man. 

Seb Gotch. 

He strolled into the Australian changerooms at the SCG, tossed his cricket bag next to a spare locker, and strutted up to the coach. 

"I'm here," Seb said, hands on his hips, "I'm ready."

Justin Langer just stared at him. The other players were gobsmacked, all of them frozen in various states of undress, watching what was unfolding. 

"You're not maxi," Justin said dumbfounded. 

"Obviously," Tim Paine snorted from the other side of the room, standing there wearing nothing except yellow and green budgy smugglers. 

"Well yeah, Maxi's busy saving the Melbourne Stars," Seb said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "he sent me."

JL continued to stare. 

"Hey kid, can you bat?" Steve Smith called out. 

"Yes I've made two first class centuries this year," Seb replied, grinning. 

Seb went over to his cricket kit and opened it up. After sifting through a few floppy hats and short sleeves t-shirts, he pulled out his cricket bat. He showed it off around the changerooms and then shadow batted his way back to JL. 

"Can you open?" JL said, his bushy eyebrows raised. 

"You bet," Seb said. 

With the sounds of Matthew Wade groaning in the corner, JL announced to the group that Seb Gotch would open in the pink Test. 

Marcus Harris and James Pattinson clapped wildly, grinning with excitement, both of them sitting together sharing a beer. 

The rest of the players still looked shocked. 

"I'm gonna need to dye my hair pink," Seb announced.


End file.
